


Promise Me

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, hahaha background LeoSaku, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Elise and Takumi talk about the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another smol drabble from my sister! yay

“I love Hoshido,” whispered Elise, running soft blades of grass in between her fingers.

“Why?” Takumi asked. He swept a piece of hair out of his eyes. “I mean, it’s nice here, but why do you love it so much?”

"Hoshido is all sunshine and breezes. It has rainbows after rain, and you can always hear shouts of laughter. Everyone smiles all the time." Elise replied.

“But Nohr must have that too. Some of it anyway.” Takumi persisted.

Elise bit her lip. “Smiles? Me. Laughter? Me. Rainbows? Too cloudy. Sprinkles of rain? Breezes? More like storms. Sunshine barely exists in Nohr.”

“So you’re Nohr’s sunshine,” said Takumi slowly.

Elise flushed. “W-well, I like to think of myself that way. I try to make people happy, y’know?”

After mulling it over for a moment, Takumi replied, "Then Nohr is fine. You must miss it. After all, you grew up there.” He went on. “If you like, we could go to Nohr after that war is over.”

“We?” Asked Elise, propping herself up off her spot on the ground.

“Uh-” Takumi’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, I meant…” He trailed off lamely. “You know, me, Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma if he could make it. We could visit.”

“Oh.” Elise sounded slightly disappointed, but cheered up quickly. “Well, I think Sakura will be making in _very_ frequent visits.” She nodded towards Sakura and Leo, who were cuddling and read a book. “With Leo, of course. Do you think Hinoka will actually want to come?”

Takumi shrugged awkwardly.

“So you might have to come alone.” Elise said.

“Er, yeah,” replied Takumi, nodding.

“You’ll come anyway, right? Come visit me?”

Takumi reached down and squeezed her hand. “Promise.” He whispered.

It’s a promise he’ll have to keep.


End file.
